


Maybe, Just Maybe.

by Karinna_Universe



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: F/M, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-06-09 16:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15271191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinna_Universe/pseuds/Karinna_Universe
Summary: Evan and Nogla usually enjoyed their frequent dinner dates, until one day it's obvious they were never dates.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't about any of Nogla's previous girlfriends because honestly I'm in love with all of them. This is some faceless OC that I'll never write about again.

Evan glanced across the table, noticing the quiet giggling. She was leaning her head on his shoulder and he smiled at her before he kissed the top of her head. It was really sweet.

It was also heartbreaking. 

Evan raised his menu higher in front of his face and tried not to let his unhappiness show. His hair falling in front of his face, and glasses sliding down his nose. He felt like he was the embodiment of pathetic, feeling sad that his friend had found the one, and that it wasn’t him.

Of course he was happy for Nogla, and wished him the best in his relationship. His girlfriend was really sweet and funny, she and Nogla fit together like puzzle pieces. Evan actually liked her a lot, she also fit in nicely with their friend group. 

“Earth to Evan!” He felt a soft kick to his leg. He jumped in his seat and looked at Nogla, the culprit. “Evan, I’ve been asking you what you’ve wanted for the past century!”

Nogla grinned at Evan. “What’s bothering you, buddy?” Evan glanced at the beautiful girl seated next to Nogla and smiled. He glanced back at the menu quickly before responding.

“Nothing’s bothering me, I just don’t know what I want.” 

Nogla groaned. “Same! I was just asking you what you wanted because you have good taste and I usually end up liking your plate better.” Nogla’s girlfriend perked up.

“You let David eat off your plate?” She laughed. “So you're the one who let him develop a bad habit! He always tries to steal some of my food!” She nudged Nogla and stuck her tongue out. Nogla rolled his eyes but returned his gaze to Evan expectantly.

Evan sighed and said that he’d just get a steak with a side salad. Nogla said that maybe he’ll get something else because he wasn’t feeling steak. Evan smiled and shook his head, knowing that Nogla would definitely eat half of Evan’s meal.

“It’s not a big deal you know, I’d rather Nogla be full and happy than be regretful and unsatisfied with his meal.” Wow, if that wasn’t a loaded statement about his own feelings then he’d eat his whole arm.

Evan noticed the girl’s eyebrow twitch, her smile faltering slightly. Great, it sounded like he was throwing shade at this girl. Nogla laughed and wrapped his arm around the girl and pointed at Evan. “Once again, Evan turns out to be more considerate than any of my past relationships.”

It was obvious he was teasing but  _ God damn _ if that didn’t make Evan’s heart flutter and a blush rush to his cheeks. Nogla’s girlfriend laughed and smacked the Irishman.

Evan ate his steak methodically as Nogla talked both of their ears off. Evan made sure that he paid attention and interjected when Nogla asked his opinion. The girl, on the other hand, tried her best to steer the conversation somewhere else and Evan caught her blanking and tuning her boyfriend out.

Nogla eventually got tired of his own food, some type of pasta that Evan  _ knew _ Nogla wouldn't finish as soon as he saw it. Evan subtly pushed his plate forward and let Nogla steal some of the steak pieces he preemptively cut. In response, Evan scooped some of the pasta onto his own plate.

Honestly, Evan and Nogla usually had these dinners together. He thought it was their unspoken thing, most of their friends let the two have at least one when they were all in LA. Nogla had texted Evan earlier that day to see if his new girlfriend could come along. Evan hoped she had just invited herself and not that Nogla had actually wanted her to come.

He was pathetic. 

The good thing was that, despite the interjections from the girl- which he also kept remembering that he actually liked if she was just a new friend- everything was almost the same. Nogla and Evan fell into easy conversation and laughs and it was perfect, almost enough to keep his heart from breaking.

At the end of the night Nogla would say goodbye to Evan and leave hand in hand with his beautiful girlfriend who made him laugh and smile when she wasn’t blatantly ignoring him. Evan would love to hold Nogla’s hand, to give Nogla all of his attention, joke and laugh with him. To be the love of Nogla’s life.

Evan broke out of his trance when Nogla laughed, loud and exciting, almost as heartwarming as those brown eyes. He also felt his heartbreak crush him when Nogla kissed the top of his girlfriend’s head.

  
He knew it was wrong but he hoped that maybe they wouldn’t work out. Maybe one day Nogla will see how Evan feels about him and maybe, just maybe, he’ll give the Canadian a chance


	2. Chapter 2

David laughed at Evan’s look of disbelief. “Ah, come on. It’s not like you liked her anyway, I saw the look on your face when we showed up the last time!” David sat back and nudged Evan’s foot with his own under the table. Evan had to know that his opinion meant more to David than any fucking girl he decided to date! Evan was his best friend for fuck’s sake.

Evan gaped before he threw his hands up. “I liked her fine! She was nice, and you seemed to like her a lot.” Evan shrugged, “plus, my opinion shouldn’t matter when it comes to your relationships, Nogla.” David huffed. He never understood why Evan never dropped the nickname, it wasn’t like they’ve had six going on seven years of friendship.

David smiled at Evan, “Evan. Your opinion is the only one that matters the most to me- after my mother’s.” Evan blushed and rolled his eyes before drinking his whiskey. David found himself following the other man’s Adam’s apple as it bobbed along Evan’s throat. Evan was so goddamn pretty. He had no right to be this ethereal and effortlessly elegant. Evan raised an eyebrow at David, wondering if he had something on his face and when David noticed the other’s stare he blurted out.

“Can I try your drink?” Aw, fuck! David didn’t even like alcohol and now he asked Evan to try fucking WHISKEY! Evan raised his eyebrow, “Are you sure, man? It’s a strong drink and I know you don’t drink.” When David nodded and stated that he “wasn’t no bitch!” Evan passed the drink across the table with a small smile. David paused with the glass at his lips and then rotated it so that his lips touched the same spot Evan’s did, if this was the only way he’d ever get to kiss Evan then he’d take it.

He almost spit that shit into Evan’s face, what the fuck? Why was Evan drinking something so strong for dinner? Evan was already laughing at David’s sour expression and handed him a glass of water. “I told you it was strong, Nogla.” Evan teased him with a smile and despite the nasty burning sensation in his throat and the coughing fit that was starting to turn heads their way, David felt happy that he at least made Evan smile.

“I guess Mama did raise a bitch!” Nogla managed to say before downing his water glass. Evan was laughing in earnest now, trying his hardest to keep it quiet as to not disturb the other dinner parties around them. “Maybe you should start drinking something easier, like wine or something. Do you want me to order one for you? On me?” Evan offered.

That was always endearing about the Canadian, he was always quick to offer something or pay for things. It wasn’t to flex his money or for a sense of ego, it was because the man was genuinely kind and liked to take care of people. It always shoed in his annual Christmas gifts for all their friends and how he was always open to recording longer sessions or other games if one of them didn’t get enough footage for a video.

David declined the offer of wine, saying that he’d stick to good ol’ water. “I don’t know how you can drink that, Ev. It’s so strong and you order it every time we do these dinners.” Evan chuckled and drank what was left of the whiskey and asked a passing waiter for a refill whenever they had time. “I guess it’s just preference, man.”

Evan’s face got more serious, “Back to you ending it with your girlfriend, I just don’t get why you keep dating people only to break up with them a few weeks or months later.” Evan leaned on his elbows and stared into David’s eyes. “It’s like you’re avoiding something.”

David felt his nervousness start to build up. “Heh, what do you mean? Of course, I’m not avoiding anything! What is there to avoid?” Evan shrugged. “I don’t know, maybe you’re not over your past girlfriend. You dated her for a year and a half and you guys were really good together.”

Evan couldn’t believe that David had broken up with the girl he brought to the last dinner date they had a few weeks ago just because he thought Evan didn’t like her. He couldn’t imagine that conversation going well, maybe he should watch his back for a few weeks because that girl might come for him. Despite that, Evan did feel his heart beat faster knowing that his opinion meant more to David than he originally thought. He shouldn’t get his hopes up though, it was only a matter of time that David would fall for some other beautiful girl.

David couldn’t help but feel his face heat up at the insinuation that he wasn’t over someone, because it was true, just not in the way that Evan thinks. David couldn’t ever let his best friend know that he was madly in love with him. It didn’t matter that Evan was out to them, because Evan would never once in a million years want to date him. Evan wasn’t into dorky idiots with no brain-to-mouth filter. Never mind, the fact that David was completely inept at anything sex related because he was originally saving himself for marriage and thought he was 100% straight (Evan seems to be the exception because he’s the only man that David’s ever been attracted to).

“Nah, I’m over her. I guess it’s just that I do love someone that would never pay attention to someone like me. I just need to accept it and move on from that before I date anyone else.” Evan perked up. “Do I know this person?” David shrugged. “I guess you do. It’d be weird if you didn’t.” Evan scrunched his nose in confusion. “I mean most of the girls I know work with me and they’re already dating someone or they’re our friends and dating our friends.”

“I never said they were a girl, Evan.” David said quietly. “To be honest, they’re the only man I’ve ever been attracted to.” David blushed and avoided looking Evan in the eyes. Evan smiled sadly. “Oh yeah, so they must be pretty hot, huh? Well that doesn’t really narrow it down because I think all of our friends are hot.” David laughed. “Even Brock? He doesn’t seem like your type?”

Evan groaned. “Are you kidding me? Brock is the hottest, plus he has major Dad vibes and the Dad Bod should be coming soon. Lauren is very lucky.” Evan chuckled, clearly teasing Brock despite him not being there.

David laughed and threw his napkin at Evan. “Shut the fuck up, you troll!” He wiggled his eyebrows, despite being disappointed that he didn’t get the hint. “What about you, Evan?” Evan hummed in acknowledgment. “What about that girl you were seeing for a bit?”

“We didn’t work out and decided being friends was probably for the best, we both have unrequited crushes and it wasn’t fair to either of us.” David leaned across the table conspiratorially, “Do I know this person?” Evan laughed good-naturedly at the role reversal. “Yeah, better than anyone I’d hope, considering- nevermind.” Evan cut himself off by drinking from his refilled whiskey. “You want another taste?”

David barely registered the question because Evan had licked his lips and he almost did something stupid like kiss him across the table. Jesus, how did this man not know that he was a literal God of Temptation? David shrugged, “Nah, man, I almost died trying it the first time!” Evan laughed, and they went back to eating their meals in companionable silence. Neither of them aware of the other's feelings for each other.

 


End file.
